The Pause that Refreshes
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Spike and Dru get to have fun with a door to door sales woman


The Pause that Refreshes  
  
Author- D. M. Evans  
  
Disclaimer – As much as I love them, Dru and Spike aren't mine, they belong to Joss and don't we all wish we owned the Coca-Cola franchise? It belongs to…hmm, I don't rightly know.  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Spoilers – None,this takes place in 1932  
  
Summary – Spike and Dru take a little time to sample a few of their favorite drinks.  
  
Author's Note: This came to me after visiting the Coca-Cola Museum in Atlanta, GA. In the 30's Coke employed young women to do door to door sales of the soda, though the write-up wasn't clear as to why. I'm assuming it was because the product was moving from the soda fountains it had been mixed from for over fifty years into bottles that could be purchased and taken home. From that assumption, this story was born.  
  
  
  
The Pause that Refreshes  
  
1932  
  
  
  
The person at the front door of Spike's new house kept up a persistent knock. Maybe it was the sight of the car in the drive, a sign of well-to-do home owners in residence that drove the knocker on. Spike had bad news for whoever it was. He and Dru had killed the owners three weeks ago and dumped the bodies in the woods, moving right on in. None of that mattered though since whoever it was, wasn't about to give up, dragging Spike out of a dead sleep. He stirred, tangled in the sheets and pleasantly drowsy from making love most of the day. Dru was faster out of bed.  
  
"The sun's going down. The night smells good," she said, stretching.  
  
Spike watched her pearl-hued body move, wanting to knock her back on the bed and have more fun with her. Instead he padded naked to the window and teased the curtain away from the glass. It was dark enough that he could peek out without frying. He saw a young lady at his door wearing a smart grey suit. A sample box dangled from her hand, obviously a saleswoman.  
  
"Dinner delivered itself." Spike grinned over at Dru who was slithering into a pretty blue dress. "Hold on, we're coming," he hollered out the window.  
  
The girl's head jerked up. He couldn't make out her eye color but he did appreciate the black curls sneaking out from under her hat. She waved up at him, a perplexed look on her face. Maybe she was wondering what he was doing shirtless at this hour of the early evening, Spike decided. He hurriedly dressed and he and Dru went to the door hand in hand. The young lady beamed at them, her pinks lips spreading in a wide inviting smile that somehow seemed a tad forced.  
  
"Hello, I'm Miss Lawson and I'm here to introduce you to an exciting product. May I come in?"  
  
Spike, not wanting to kill her on the doorstep where neighbors might see, waved her in. "Of course, Miss Lawson."  
  
"Have a seat and tell us what gift you've brought us," Dru said, smiling back at the woman.  
  
The girl lugged her sample box in and sat on the couch. "Funny you should mention a gift because I have just that for you today, a free gift just for trying a sample of Coca-Cola. Now, I know what you're thinking," Lawson said, opening her box. She took out a bottle and an opener. "Coca-Cola isn't new. It's been in pharmacies for decades and you'd be right. But now if I could have two glasses for you, I'll demonstrate how you can have this wonderfully refreshing drink at home in bottles without all the fuss of going to the pharmacy for it." Her pasted-on smile bathed both vampires, irritating Spike.  
  
Dru glanced over at Spike, mirth dancing in her blue eyes. It was so rare they had visitors and she was having fun. He could tell.  
  
"I'll get those glasses," Spike said.  
  
He got up and leaned over to kiss Dru. She snaked an arm around his neck pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Hearing Miss Lawson's little gasp at the display of affection, after all such things just weren't done, Spike reached down and cupped Dru's breast. He squeezed her nipple gently through the soft fabric of her dress. He laughed a nit into Dru's mouth hearing Lawson shifting around uncomfortably. He broke the kiss and looked over her. Lawson's dark eyes were wide as if she was suddenly getting the idea she was someplace very wrong.  
  
"Be right back." He pointed toward the kitchen heading off. Lawson's smile shooed away her worried expression.  
  
"Have you enjoyed Coca-Cola before, ma'am?" Lawson asked.  
  
Dru's head lolled over towards her. She stared for a moment then said, "I don't get out much."  
  
That slightly frightened look tugged at Lawson's fixed smile. "Yes, you do look a bit pale. You're in for a treat. This will put some color in your cheeks. Ah, thank you." Lawson took the glasses from Spike and poured out some of the soda. "Have a taste. I'm sure you'll find it as tasty as anything the soda jerk would pour for you."  
  
Spike shrugged at Dru and downed it. She did the same. Dru giggled.  
  
"Tickles my tongue." She wiped at her mouth. "Like sunlight. I remember sunlight, so warm and lovely."  
  
The nervous expression flittered over Lawson's face again. Spike wondered if she'd cut her spiel short and run. That would never do. He had to draw her attention back to him.  
  
"Sweet," Spike said, thrilled to have a taste strong enough to register on his dulled sense.  
  
Lawson beamed. "I knew you'd love it. And just for trying Coca-Cola today I'm giving you this handsome bottle opener." She flashed a metal opener with the Coke label on it. "It fits anywhere in your kitchen. And as a special offer, I have some bottles of Coca-Cola in the car. How many would you like to buy tonight?" she asked brightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure I'm ready to buy anything," Spike said, seeing Dru eyeing the girl's neck.  
  
"You'll find it very affordable, sir. Six ounces for a nickel, who could ask for more? Can you think of a more refreshing drink for that price?"  
  
"Oh, one springs to mind," Spike said as his face morphed into its vampiric visage.  
  
Lawson shrieked, kicking over her sample box as she flailed around trying to get up. Dru, snarling, captured her first, sinking her fangs into her neck. Spike took her as well, his and Dru's forehead's rubbing gently on each other as they fed in unison.  
  
"Now that's freshening." Spike sat back, blood dribbling down his chin.  
  
Dru nuzzled it off. "Better than tea with the queen."  
  
Licking the blood off his lips, Spike poured the remaining Coke into their glasses. "Once the sun is fully down we'll dump her."  
  
Dru bobbed her head, sipping her soda. "Bring in all the soda first. It's like stars dancing in my mouth."  
  
Spike laughed. "It is good," he said, dragging Lawson's body over to the door. He burped then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Until it comes back up into your head like that. Ouch. Are you sure you want it, Dru?"  
  
She clapped her hands. "I want it all, all the fun bubbles."  
  
Spike grinned. "Anything for you, ducks, anything at all." 


End file.
